El mas extraño, loco e inolvidable día de los Corazones y los Cascos
by Rea-07
Summary: -¿Por qué no lo llevas al Festival de los Corazones y los Cascos?- Hablo Dash un tanto apurada. Pinkie sonrió alegremente -¡Qué Gran Idea! Se dirigió a Braeburn rápidamente y lo tomo de uno de sus cascos mientras lo jalaba con ella. Rainbow sonrió divertida, al pobre Braeburn le esperaba un día lleno de problemas.


**Hola a Todos. Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, el cual se me ocurrió mientras veía el episodio de :El el Oeste, como por cuarta vez XD. Así que espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Este fic ignora por completo lo sucedido en :Pinkie Apple Pie.**

* * *

**El mas extraño, loco e inolvidable día de los Corazones y los Cascos.**

**One-Shot.**

El brillante e imponente sol iluminaba toda la extensión de Equestria. Todas las razas de poni se preparaban para cumplir sus labores del día. En Ponyville, se podía sentir un gran entusiasmo y emoción, pues ese día se realizaba el festival de los Corazones y los Cascos. En cada rincón del pequeño pueblo se sentía la armonía y paz absoluta... bueno, casi en cada rincón…

**-¡Ponis emplumados!, Estas tontas plantas arruinaran mi cultivo de manzanas**- dijo una poni terrestre de pelaje ocre y un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza.

En Suit Apple Acres se podían observar un completo caos, toda la granja estaba cubierta por maleza negra que amenazaba por devorar el cultivo completo.

**-Tranquila Applejack, estamos aquí para ayudarte**- dijo una alicornio morada mientras jalaba con fuerza una de esas raíces negras.

Otras cuatro yeguas se acercaron para ayudar a liberar la granja. Applejack agradeció a sus amigas por ayudarla. Ese día esperaba la visita de su primo Braeburn desde Appleloosa, le había estado preparando una gran bienvenida con ayuda de Rainbow Dash y Pinke Pie desde hacía unos días, sin embargo toda la hierba que cubría el huerto hacía casi imposible poner una pata dentro de la granja.

**-Ahg, estas sucias plantan arruinan mi pelaje-** dijo Rarity tratando de cortar con su magia las raíces.

**-Tenemos que esforzarnos mas, Braeburn llegara en cualquier momento y no puede ver este desastre-** Grito la poni vaquera pisando con sus fuertes patas el piso lleno de maleza.

**-¡Tal vez lo lograríamos, si hablaran menos y cortaran mas!-** Hablo Rainbow. La pegaso azul estaba enredada en una larga raíz, mientras mordía con fuerza la planta que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

**-Tranquilas todas-** dijo Twilight volando sobre la hierba**.-Tengo un gran Hechizo que solucionara esto.**

La alicornio cerró sus ojos y apunto su cuerno directo a las raíces negras que crecían cada vez mas. Un destello morado ilumino toda la granja causando que toda a maleza se debilitara y dejara de crecer.

**-¡Eso es Twilight!-** dijo Raibow liberándose de las plantas.

Applejack sonrió mientras corría hacia la alicornio**. –¡Fluttershy, Raibow!, vuelen y corten la maleza mas alta-** Miro después a Rarity en el piso tratando de alejarse del lodo **–Rarity, corta con tu magia las raíces pequeñas.**

Todas las ponis se dispusieron a seguir las órdenes de la terrestre. Applejack miro orgullosa su granja siendo liberada poco a poco por sus amigas. Dirigió su vista hacia Pinkie quien jugaba con las raíces que parecían estar vivas**. –Pinke tu…-** se calló de repente al ver a la poni rosada correr hacia Twilight aun realizando su hechizo.

**-Pinkie, ¿Qué corrales haces?-** grito Applejack. La poni fiestera no la escucho y dio un gran salto cayendo directo en el cuerpo de la alicornio. Twilight soltó un ligero grito mientras perdía el control de su magia, comenzó a soltar rayos de luz desde su cuerno, lo que causo que las raíces se recuperaran y enormes espinas salíeran de ellas.

**-¡No pude ser!-** dijo Fluttershy asustada.

**-Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- **pregunto Raibow totalmente molesta.

Pinkie, quien estaba aún sujetando a Twilight, miro a sus amigas molestas. **–¡Quería felicitar a Twili por su impresionante hechizo!- **Dijo Pinkie abrazando a la alicornio con fuerza.

Applejack la miro muy enfadada. **–¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Arruinaste todo.**

Pinkie la miro algo confundida. **–Solo quería ayudarte pero no me dabas nada que hacer, así que decidí ser el ¡apoyo incondicional! ¡Bien hecho Twi!**

La poni campesina suspiro con derrota, sabía muy bien que con Pinkie era imposible razonar. Volteo la vista hacia sus demás amigas quienes batallaban con la maleza, miro a Twilight levantarse y preparándose para realizar el hechizo nuevamente.

**-Sera mejor que le des algo más que hacer-** Dijo la alicornio volando hacia las demás yeguas.

Applejack asintió y después dirigió la vista a Pinkie **–Escucha dulzura, tengo una importante tarea para ti.**

La poni rosada grito emocionada y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos alrededor de Applejck. **-¡Grandioso!**

**-Muy bien escucha, mi primo Braeburn llegara a la estación de Ponyville en unos minutos, ve a recibirlo-**Dijo Aplejack. Pinkie sonrió muy alegre.

**-Pero vas a tener que entretenerlo un rato mientras arreglamos este desastre, él no puede saber nada de esto ¿entendiste?- **Continuo la poni vaquera mirando a Pinkie directo a los ojos.

**-¡Por supuesto!-** contesto Pinkie mientras colocaba su pata sobre su frente como si fuera un saludo militar.

La poni fiestera se fue de Suit Apple Acres dando saltitos y riendo. Applejack la miro alejarse **_– Es imposible que pueda arruinar esto-_** pensó para después dirigirse a ayudar a sus amigas.

* * *

Pinkie Pie esperaba ansiosa en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, llevaba un enorme letrero colgado de su cuello, en el que se encontraba escrito el nombre _Braeburn Apple_ con brillante colores.

Después de esperar unos segundos, un tren se detuvo en la estación. Pinke saltaba sonriendo con felicidad mientras veía a los ponis salir del vagón. Espero un momento y finalmente vio a aquel semental rubio con un sombrero y un chaleco de cuero café.

Braeburn camino sonriendo hasta Pinkie quien agitaba el cartel entre sus manos. **–Hola…**

**-¡Hola Braeburn! Bienvenido a Ponyville-** lo interrumpió Pinkie mientras le sonreía ampliamente**. –Soy Pinkie Pie amiga de Applejack, nos conocimos en Appleloosa ¿recuerdas?-** cuestiono la poni rosa demasiado cerca del potro, que la miraba sonriente.

**-Por supuesto que la recuerdo, usted causo la guerra con sus cantos entre Appleloosianos y búfalos**- Contesto Braeburn.

Pinkie Pie lo miro algo apenada **–Oh es verdad.**

**-Pero no se sienta mal señorita, si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás habríamos arreglado nuestras diferencias. Es como una heroína para los pioneros-** Dijo el potro rubio amablemente, lo que causo que Pinkie gritara de emoción y volviera a sonreírle.

**-Supongo que si soy une heroína.**

* * *

Un rato después ambos caminaban hacia Ponyville. Pinkie hablaba sin parar dando pequeños saltos como ya era su costumbre, Braeburn solo la seguía mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la poni rosada decía.

**-Hey Señorita Pinkie-** interrumpió el semental al darse cuenta de que iban en dirección contraria a la granja de sus primos. **-¿No deberíamos ir a Suit Apple Acres?**

Pinkie paro de saltar y lo miro alegre **–Bueno, Applejack tiene unos pequeños problemas, nada importante pero mientras se encarga de eso, yoo voy a mostrarte mi lugar de trabajo ¿Está bien?**

El potro rubio sonrió ligeramente decepcionado, había echo un viaje muy largo y lo único que quería era ver a sus parientes de Ponyville**. –Está bien señorita Pie.**

Braeburn miro a su alrededor y noto que todos los ponis estaban emocionados adornando sus casas o dándose tarjetas y dulces, se intrigo un poco mientras miraba a todos los ponis.

**-¿Señorita Pie?-** Pregunto.

**-Llámame solo Pinkie-** se apresuró a decir la yegua.

**-Muy bien Pinkie, ¿Por qué todos los ponis están tan emocionados y dándose regalitos?-** pregunto curioso el rubio.

Pinkie soltó una risa **–Es por el festival de los Corazones y los Cascos.**

**-¿Corazones y Cascos?- **Cuestiono Braeburn.

**-Sí, ¡es cuando pasas todo el día divirtiéndote con tu poni especial!- **Dijo Pinkie sumamente alegre y saltando mas alto**. -¿Acaso no lo celebran en Appleloosa?**

El semental vaquero rio ligeramente. **–Si lo celebramos pero de otra forma. Nosotros pasamos el día comiendo pastel de manzana.**

Pinkie paro de inmediato de saltar y miro con gran emoción a Braeburn**. -¡Wow! ¡Ustedes tienen una forma increíble de celebrar!- **Dijo gritando y con gran brillo en sus ojos.

**-Lo sé-** contesto el Apple riendo.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde Pinkie Pie y Braeburn llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner.

**-Este es el lugar donde vivo y trabajo-** Dijo Pinkie orgullosa señalando el edificio.**- No es tan grande como la granja de Applejack pero es el mejor lugar para comprar pasteles y cupcakes, es la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner.**

Los dos ponis entraron lentamente y se encontraron con los señores Cake totalmente atareados y corriendo de un lugar a otro mientras horneaban pastelillos y chocolates.

**-Pinkie que bueno que llegaste- **dijo la señora Cake** –Hay muchos pedidos que debes entregar y…- **paro de hablar en cuanto noto que la poni venia acompañada.

**-Oh, Pinkie ¿Él es tu poni especial?-** Pregunto la señora Cake mientras los veía con cierta picardía.

**-¿Qué? No, no, para nada, él es primo de Applejack y es solo mi amigo-** contesto Pinkie un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.

**-Ohh Es una lástima, es realmente guapo-** dijo riendo la dueña de la pastelería. Pinkie se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario. **–****_Si es un poco guapo-_** Pensó la poni rosada.

**-Bueno Pinkie ¿harás las entregas?-** Pregunto el Señor Cake decorando un enorme pastel de fresas y vainilla.

La poni fiestera asintió energéticamente con la cabeza** –Por supuesto, Braeburn me ayudara-** dijo sonriendo. **_–Sera suficiente tiempo para que Applejack se deshaga de las malezas._**

Braeburn se limitó a asentir un poco confundido. Minutos después ambos ponis salieron de la pastelería con muchas cajas llenas de pastelillos y pasteles, sería un día largo de entregas.

* * *

**-Bueno, la única que nos falta es está- **Dijo Pinkie con una cajita roja entre sus cascos. Habían pasado un par de horas entregando los pasteles, recorrieron todo Ponyville dando a todos los ponis enamorados sus pastelillos especiales del día de los corazones y los cascos, y a pesar de que tardaron mucho tiempo, Braeburn disfruto pasear por el pueblo junto a Pinkie quien no paro de hablar en ningún momento.

Los dos finalizaron las entregas, dejando la última caja afuera de la casa de Twilight, la cajita de pastelillos había sido encargada desde el imperio de cristal y estaba firmada por las iniciales _FS_.

**-Finalmente-** Dijo Braeburn con un suspiro cansado** -Ahora ¿Iremos a Suit Apple Acres?**

**-¡Claro! Creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo- **Contesto la poni rosada gritando con emoción y ambos se dirigieron a la granja de manzanas.

Mientras caminaban Pinkie Pie alcanzo a ver a su amiga Rainbow Dash volar sobre ellos.

**-HEY PINKIE-** grito la pegaso.

**-¿Qué pasa Dashie?-** Contesto Pinkie acercándose hasta dónde había aterrizado su amiga.

**-Escucha tenemos serio problemas en la granja, tienes que entreter a Braeburn por mas** **tiempo-** dijo Rainbow en un susurro para que el potros rubio no la ollera.

**-¿Pero, que se supone que haga ahora? Ya hicimos todas las entregas de pastelillos-** dijo Pinkie Preocupada.

**-¿Por qué no lo llevas al Festival de los Corazones y los Cascos?- **Hablo Dash un tanto apurada por regresar con sus demás amigas.

Pinkie sonrió alegremente **-¡Qué Gran Idea!**

Se dirigió a Braeburn rápidamente y lo tomo de uno de sus cascos mientras lo jalaba con ella**. -¡Vamos te mostrare el mejor festival que hayas visto!**

Rainbow sonrió divertida ante la actitud tan energética de su amiga, al pobre Braeburn le esperaba un día lleno de problemas. La pegaso se dio la vuelta y voló tan rápido como pudo hacia Suit Apple Acres.

* * *

Pinkie llego hasta el centro de Ponyvile donde se encontraba el festival, iba jalando el chaleco del poni vaquero mientras reía.

**-¡Te va a encantar el festival!-** Decía Pinkie con mucha emoción **–Hay todo tipo de juegos, dulces, comida, concursos y diversión por todas partes.**

**-Pero ¿Cuándo iremos a Suit Apple Acres?-** pregunto Braeburn un poco apurado por seguirle el paso a la yegua.

**-Iremos en un rato más- **dijo Pinkie restándole importancia. La poni rosada miro hacia los puestos de comida y los juegos, recorrió con la vista cada parte del festival hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

**-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está la competencia de comer pasteles!-** grito con gran entusiasmo mientras agitaba al potro rubio con sus cascos.** – ¡Vamos!**

Braeburn solo la siguió algo agitado.

Ambos ponis se sentaron listos para empezar el concurso, que consistía en ver cual pareja podía consumir mas pastel de manzana. Varios ponis se acercaron para ver la competencia mientras las parejas se preparaban para iniciar. El semental Apple estaba un poco nervios por tanta euforia que lo rodeaba, nunca había competido un concurso así, se sintió apenado, volteo a vera Pinkie quien gritaba fuertemente y con emoción mientras retaba a los demás ponis. Ver a la poni tan contenta lo hizo sentirse mas seguro y por una extraña razón se sonrojo levemente al admirar mejor a su compañera.

**-¡Listas todas las parejas!-** Grito el poni anfitrión del concurso.

**-¡ADELANTE!-** dijo Pinkie sumamente segura, mientras varios ponis les servían una enorme montaña de pasteles. Braeburn miro asustado la increíble cantidad de comida, seguramente le causaría un gran dolor de estómago.

**-¿Preparados?**

Pinkie se preparó para comer mirando fijamente los pasteles y gruñendo levemente.

**-¿Listos?**

El semental rubio trago grueso mirando nervioso a Pinkie. Todos los espectadores veían con emoción a los concursantes.

**-¡COMAN PASTEL!**

Un enorme grito de euforia fue la salida para que todas las parejas comenzaran a devorar con ímpetu los pasteles. Cada concursante comía tan rápido como podía llenando sus bocas tanto como les fuera posible. Lo ponis que observaban, gritaban animando a sus favoritos fuertemente.

Pinkie devoraba los pasteles tan rápidamente que parecía que desaparecían en su boca mágicamente, masticaba con gran velocidad, que se asemejaba a una máquina trituradora. Braeburn comía tan rápido como podía pero aun así no podía seguirle el paso a su compañera ni a los otros participantes.

**-VAMPOSH BRAPEBUNH**- dijo Pinkie con la boca llena de pastel, el potro vaquero la miro y apenas pudo comprender lo que decía, trato de apresurarse pero ya había consumido cerca de nueve pasteles, por lo que sentía que no podría aguantar ni uno más.

**-¡Vamos!-** gritaban los espectadores **-¡Come mas!-** se escuchó entre la multitud. **– ¡Vamos Pinkie enséñeles!** -Gritaron otros ponis mas.

**-Olvídalo, Pinkie perderá esta competencia. Su compañero es un pionero y todos sabemos que los pioneros no saben de pasteles de manzana.-** se escuchó decir a algún potro entre la multitud. Al escucharlo, Braeburn ardió en rabia y enojo ¿Cómo se atreven a decir semejante cosa? Los pioneros son los mejores en pastelerías de manzanos.

El semental rubio, golpeo la mesa con sus cascos y comenzó a devorar, cual bestia, a todos los pasteles que quedaban en su plato. Literalmente arraso con toda la competencia comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Pinkie sonrió ampliamente al verlo tan entusiasmado y comenzó a llenar sus mejillas con el pastel de los demás concursantes. Ambos ponis terminaron con todo el postre echo de manzana y casi devoraron la mesa del concurso.

**-¡Los ganadores! –** dijo el anfitrión **–¡Pinke Pie y Braeburn Apple!-** volvió a decir mientras señalaba a los dos ponis con su estómago hinchado tirados sobre la mesa y jadeando sin control.

El público estalló en aplausos, gritos de felicitación y euforia desmedida. Pinkie y Braeburn se sonrieron cansados y recibieron el premio del concurso ambos reían felices.

**-¡Vean todos! ¡Los pioneros somos los mejores!** - Grito el semental orgulloso y emocionado. Los ponis aplaudieron y lo victioraron alegres.

**-¡Wow! ¡Braeburn, eso fue increíble!-** Dijo Pinkie mirando lo con sorpresa y felicidad **–Pero el festival apenas comienza- **finalizo con un sonrisa de complicidad.

Braeburn le correspondió la sonrisa y salió corriendo junto con ella hacia los juegos del festival.

Los dos ponis, literalmente, arrasaron con la mitad del festival, corriendo como dos pequeños potros salvajes y descarriados. Habían devorado todo el algodón de azúcar, se llevaron todos los premios de cada concurso, estropearon los carros del desfile que se celebraba mientras cantaban como dos ponis locos. Robaron todos los globos y flotaron sobre los asistentes del festival mientras les arrojaban manzanas de caramelo, Destruyeron varias carpas de comida y concursos. Terminaron por pintar el festival entero de glaseado y pintura brillante que Pinkie guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Los dos ponis reían y se divertían como nunca, disfrutando de sus bromas y también de la compañía del otro. Tanto Pinkie como Braeburn gozaron la diversión al máximo, desgraciadamente la mayoría de los otros ponis ni disfrutaron tanto…

* * *

**-¡Están cuando un caos!-** gritaron varios potros a las afueras de la alcaldía**. -¡Tiene que detenerlos ya!-** dijeron otros mas.

**-Basta, basta- **contesto nerviosa la alcaldesa ante la presión de tantos ponis molestos. **-¿Qué es lo que esperan que yo haga?**

**-Queremos que detenga a Pinkie Pie y su acompañante, están arruinando el festival- **contestaron los enojados ponis.

**-Pero ya todos sabemos la manera loca de festejar que tiene Pinkie Pie- **trato de excusarse la poni de cabello blanco.

**-Alcaldesa, esta vez se pasó de la línea, ¡arruinaron todo!- **dijo Cherrilee empapada de glaseado y azúcar.

**-Es imposible para cualquier poni razonar con Pinkie, excepto por la princesa Sparkle o sus amigas y no hemos visto a ninguna en todo el día. Pinkie vive su propia lógica-** Contesto ante las exigencias de la maestra.

**-De acuerdo, si no quiere detenerlos por la buena, la haremos nosotros por las malas- **sentención Cherrilee , acto seguido se colocó al frente de varios ponis que sostenían antorchas y trinches es sus cascos. **–¡Detengamos a esos dos!**

* * *

La noche ya se alzaba sobre Ponyville, la luna brillaba con una intensidad hermosa y las estrellas destellaban de una forma única y especial. Aquella noche era bellísima cubriendo con su magnificencia cada rincón de Equestria.

En las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque Everfree, Pinkie Pie y Braeburn se encontraban recostados sobre una enorme montaña de dulces, chocolates y paletas. Descansaban tranquilamente mientras admiraban las estrellas.

**-¡Yo veo una paleta de caramelo cubierta de chocolate y malvaviscos! –**dijo Pinkie emocionada viendo el cielo nocturno y adivinando las figuras que formaban las estrellas.

**-Yo veo un rollo de caramelo con cubierta de manzana dulce-** contesto el potro rubio mirando los destellos.

Pinkie se relamió los labios babeando ligeramente al imaginar lo que su compañero había dicho. **–Yo veo un helado triple de fresas y vainilla con nueces y chispas de colores.**

**-Yo veo…-** dijo Braeburn riendo y volteando a ver a la yegua rosada**. –Yo veo una poni muy bonita-** susurro levemente sonrojado.

Pinkie miro al cielo tratando de ver lo que su compañero dijo e hizo una mueca de confusión **–No logro ver eso-** Se giró hacia el semental para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirándola tiernamente, como si estuviese viendo un delicado malvavisco.

La poni fiestera se sonrojo ante la mirada tan rara que le mandaba su compañero, trato de voltear pero estaba inmersa en los ojos de Braeburn quien le sonrió alegremente mientras a seguía contemplando.

Pinkie se sintió nerviosa, le encantaba que la gente sonriera por ella pero esa sonrisa que Braeburn le dedicaba le hacía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, era como tener mucha hambre y tener un enorme pastelillo de chocolate frente a ella. Se limitó a devolverle ligeramente la sonrisa a semental.

Una extraña atmosfera se comenzó a formar alrededor de ambos ponis, Braeburn se acercó un poco hasta la yegua casi rosando su nariz con la de ella. Pinkie abrió los ojos sorprendía, el cosquilleo en su estómago comenzó a hacerse más intenso. Jamás en su vida había tenido ese sentimiento.

**-¡Ahí están!-** se escuchó la voz molesta de varios ponis arruinando la escena. Pinkie y Braeburn se separaron e inmediatamente después dirigieron la vista hacia la voz que los había interrumpido.

**-¿Qué está pasando?-** murmuro la poni rosa un poco molesta.

Una enorme multitud de ponis con antorchas y trinches se acercaba hasta ellas con expresiones molestas en sus rostros.

**-¡Los encontramos!**

**-Oigan ¿Que está pasando?-** dijo una confundida Pinke. **-¿Están haciendo un desfile nocturno?- **pregunto ilusionada.

**-No Pinkie-** dijo Cherrilee **–Han estado causando demasiados desastres. Así que hasta que termine el festival tú y tu amigo tiene prohibido acercarse a Ponivylle.-** sentencio finalmente.

La yegua fiestera soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras rodaba en los dulces como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Braeburn se limitó a mirar algo confundido a los ponis que acababan de echarlos**. -¿Es enserio?-** pregunto seriamente.

La maestra asintió con enfado. Pinkie se levantó de golpe para encarar a los ponis molestos **-¡No pueden hablar enserio! Esta noche se exhibe el pastel de manzana más grande de Equestria, además del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales-** Dijo Pinkie alegremente y agitando sus cascos al cielo con euforia.

**-Lo siento Pinkie pero no tienen otra opción-** Dijo un potro café acercándose hasta donde los dos ponis se encontraban.

La yegua rosada lo miro con molestia y enfado **-¡Pues no lo haremos! Vamos a ver el pastel de manzana quieran o no- **dijo mientras se sentaba en su montaña de dulces y cruzaba sus cascos.

**-Como quieras-** dijo Cherrilee **–¡Lo haremos por las malas!-** grito con fuerza. Todos los ponis se lanzaron con furia contra Pinkie Y Braeburn dispuestos a sacarlos de Ponyville a la fuerza.

La enorme montaña de golosinas fue demolida, dando paso a una avalancha de dulce, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Braeburn para reaccionar. **-¡Vámonos de aquí!- **grito mientras tomaba a Pinkie de su casco y la arrastraba con el hacia el bosque EverFree.

Los dos ponis corrían apresurados, mientras la multitud los perseguía como una manada de lobos. Ambos entraron al bosque siendo aún perseguidos sin descanso, sin embargo a pesar de las circunstancias y de que se había metido en un gran problema, Pnkie sonreía ampliamente y soltaba una que otra carcajada mientras corría.

**-¡Nunca nos atraparan!-** grito sonriendo y acelerando el paso. El potro la miro reír sin control y no pudo evitar contagiarse de ese ánimo un poco loco de su compañera, comenzó a reír igualmente y a soltar gruñidos como fugitivo.

**-¡Jamás se metan con Pinkie y Braeburn!-** dijo como si fuera un prófugo desde hacía años. Pinkie sonrió ante su comentario y acelero su huida aún más. La multitud de ponis se detuvo antes de entrar mas profundo en el bosque sin embargo los perseguidos seguían huyendo con rapidez, quizá por un ataque de adrenalina o por la naturaleza loca que ambos tenían.

Siguieron avanzando por el bosque sin darse cuenta de que ya no eran perseguidos hasta que Pinkie cayó por un enorme precipicio seguida por Braeburn. Los dos rodaron cuesta abajo hasta que Pinkie choco contra un árbol en la parte de abajo del barranco, lo que causo que cayera inconsciente, debido al golpe en su cabeza.

* * *

Momentos después, la yegua despertó de golpe y miro s su alrededor tratando de recuperar la conciencia. Giro su cabeza rápidamente para poder recuperarse completamente, soltó una leve risa **_–Eso fue divertido- _**pensó, volteo a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a su compañero.

**-¡PINKIEE! –** se escuchó un grito fuerte. La poni giro inmediatamente para encontrarse a Braeburn siendo atacado por un enorme lagarto de brillantes escamas.

La aludida se puso de pie y se sacudió para quitarse la tierra, miro con furia el lagarto y se lanzó contra el como depredador a su presa, el enorme lagarto apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió una fuerte patada en sus estomago seguida de un golpe en su hocico. La bestia se paró solo sobre sus patas traseras y rugió mientras sujetaba a Braeburn entre sus dientes, Pinkie tomo una de sus patas delanteras y la doblo hacia atrás haciendo que el lagarto gruñera con fuerza. El potro rubio aprovecho para salir de su boca y darle un duro golpe en su rostro. La yegua sonrió con malicia mientras saltaba una y otra vez sobre el estómago del reptil gigante dejándolo sin aire. Braeburn gruño con felicidad tomándolo de la cola y jalándolo hacia un árbol donde finalmente se estrelló y perdió el conocimiento.

**-¡Así se arrea el ganado!-** dijo Braeburn sonriendo por su victoria.

**-¡Ooh Si! Nadie se mete con un Apple - **dijo Pinkie mientras se acercaba al semental festejando felizmente. **-¿Apple?-** paro de repente la yegua rosada. **–¡Ah! Es verdad, debimos ir a Suit Apple Acres hace horas-** grito Pinkie agitada y golpeando el piso con sus cascos temblorosos.

El potro vaquero la miro un poco divertido por su actitud **–Pues vamos.**

Ambos se sonrieron ligeramente y se dispusieron a regresar a Ponyville lo mas rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Poco después y tras haber esquivado y peleado con los enfadados asistentes del festival, los dos ponis llegaron a la granja de manzanas totalmente cansados, jadeando, con sus melenas desarregladas, su pelaje cubierto de lodo y el chaleco desgarrado de Braeburn.

Al verlos Applejack se dirigió hasta ellos rápidamente y con una expresión de alivio y enfado.

**-Pinkie Pie, Braeburn ¿Dónde manzanas estaban los dos?-** dijo la poni granjera después de llagar hasta donde estaba su amiga y su primo.

**-¡Los hemos buscado por horas!-** grito Rainbow volando hasta ellos.

**-¡Pinkie! Que alegría que estén bien-** dijo Twiligth aliviada.

**-¿Pero qué fue lo que les paso?-** Pregunto asustad Rarity por la apariencia sucia y desalineada de ambos ponis.

Pinkie sonrió un poco apenada frente a sus amigas. Había estado todo el día llevando a Braeburn de un lado para otro, solo para causarle problemas y arriesgando su vida. Suspiro cansada y su mirada se volvió triste.

**-Chicas realmente lo lamento, todo ha sido mi culpa. Me deje llevar por la diversión y eche todo a perder, ni siquiera recordé que teníamos que veri aquí-** dijo con la cabeza baja.

**-¡Pues deberías sentirlo! Hace casi seis horas que acabamos con esa maleza y los hemos buscado por todo el pueblo-** Dijo Applejack enfadada con la poni fiestera.

**-Los ponis en el festival nos dijeron que han causado destrozos en todo Ponyville- **Se unió la pegaso azul reprochándole a su amiga.

**-Lo sé, de verdad lo siento, lo arruine todo-** Dijo Pinkie muy triste y apenada mirando al piso**.-Como siempre lo hago-** suspiro la yegua. Se acercó la poni rosada hasta el semental Apple**.- Lo lamento Braeburn, arruine tu visita a Ponyville-** dijo mirándolo con sumo arrepentimiento y tristeza.

El potro rubio la miro con compasión y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, paso un segundo viéndola y comenzó a reír alegremente **–Para nada Pinkie, no lo arruinaste de hecho ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto en un festival de los Corazones y los Cascos!-** dijo sonriente.

Todas las yeguas presentes abrieron la boca con sorpresa. Pinkie lo miro mas confundida y sorprendida abriendo su boca hasta el piso.

**-¿Qué dices?-** Pregunto con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

**-Lo que oíste. En mi pueblo siempre hecho a perder todo, es por eso que trate de contarme aquí en Ponyville- **rio Braeburn **– Pero la verdad es que adoro divertirme más que cualquier otra cosa- **finalizo sonriendo ampliamente.

Las ponis se sorprendieron aún más. La yegua rosada lo miro con una gran impresión para inmediatamente después soltar un agudo grito de emoción y alegría.

Applejack miro a su primo y su amiga sonriéndose mutuamente, alcanzo a notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambos, soltó una risa que contagio a las demás ponis.

**-Bueno Braeburn, que alegría que te divertiste-** dijo la poni granjera**-Nadie mejor que Pinkie para pasar el tiempo.**

**-¡Así es Pinkie es la mas genial y divertida poni!- **Dijo Rainbow energéticamente.

**-Sí, ella es increíble- **dijo Twilight**- Y todas le debemos una disculpa.**

Las demás yeguas asintieron arrepentidas mirando a Pinkie. La poni de las fiestas las miro sonriente. **–No hay problema chicas.- **Volteo después a ver al semental quien aún le sonreía.

**-Realmente me divertí y espero podamos pasar otro día así-** dijo Braeburn acercándose a Pinkie.

**-¡Podemos tenerlo! Aún no termina el festival y yo quiero ver ese pastel de manzana-** Dijo la yegua rosa gritando y saltando con emoción.

**-¡¿Qué esperamos?!-** Contesto el potro, acto seguido los dos ponis corrieron tan rápido como podía hacia el festival. Seguramente tendrían muchos problemas mañana pero esa noche ambos disfrutaban juntos lo que mas amaban; divertirse.

La otras cinco yeguas se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa cómplice. Twilight miro alegre a Applejack mientras arqueaba una ceja **–¿Tu primo y Pinkie Pie?**

Applejack simplemente la miro sonriendo con felizmente **– ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?**

* * *

Era de una mañana fresca en Suit Apple Acres, el sol iluminaba ligeramente los huertos de manzanas y el roció cubría las hojas de los manzanos. En la casa de los Apple, Applebloom reía fuertemente mientras observaba un par de fotos junto a su abuela. Ambas miraban las fotos con sonrisas divertidas y después estallaban en fuertes carcajadas.

**-¿Por qué tanta risa?-**Pregunto Applejack dirigiendo se a su hermanita y su abuela.

**-Es por las fotos del primo Braeburn y Pinke Pie en el festival de los Corazones y los Cascos- **contesto Applebloom entre risas.

Applejack se acercó a ver las fotografías. En ellas se veían varias tomas de Pinkie y Braeburn jugando dentro de un enorme pastel de manzana, volando todos los fuegos artificiales y corriendo con apuro mientras los perseguían ponis molestos. La poni granjera rio fuertemente, la noche del festival había sido la mas loca y extraña pero sobre todo inolvidable que hayan tenido.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde las seis ponis y el resto de la familia Apple se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, listos para despedirse de Braeburn.

**-Bueno primo, realmente la visita no fue como planeaba pero creo que fue aún mejor**- dijo Applejack mientras abrazaba a su primo.

**-Cuídate Braeburn, esperamos verte pronto- **dijo Twilight mientras las demás asintieron sonrientes.

**-Saluda al resto de la familia por haya- **hablo la abuela Smith sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

**-Por supuesto. Les agradezco nuevamente su hospitalidad-** dijo el potro con su sombrero en la mano y un poco apenado.

El silbato que indicaba que el tren estaba a punto de partir sonó en toda la estación. Braeburn se encogió de hombros y camino un poco nervioso hasta donde estaba Pinkie.

**-Pinkie yo…-**dijo sonrojado y sonriéndole a Pinkie ligeramente**. –Yo realmente te agradezco, me divertí mas que nunca en mi vida-** hablo bajito. De su chaleco saco una flor parecida al deseo de corazón y se la entregó a Pinkie**- Gracias.**

Pinkie sonrió alegremente y abrazo con fuerza al semental. Al soltarlo ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Braeburn le sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Pinkie se quedó inmóvil ante la mirada del potro y comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su estómago. El semental vaquero se acercó lentamente hasta quedar rozando sus narices, la yegua sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como cuando comía tonelada de azúcar. Al rozar sus bocas Pinkie acorto la distancia entre ambos uniéndose en un profundo beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire mientras ambos se miraban sonrojados y jadeando levemente, se miraron por unos momentos mas hasta que recordaron que no estaban solos en aquella estación. Ambos ponis voltearon a ver al resto de sus amigos quienes los veían con sorpresa y picardía.

**-Ah yo ya debo irme-**Braeburn separándose de Pinkie y totalmente avergonzado **–Espero me visiten-** menciono mientras entraba al vagón del tren. Volteo a ver a sus parientes sonriendo felizmente y a Pinkie, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro**. –Nos vemos Pinkie.**

El tren partió rápidamente, dejando a todos los presentes viendo a Pinkie con curiosidad, después de un momento reacciono y se acercó hasta las vías del tren **-¡NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIR!-** grito con fuerza mientras sonreía con una gran felicidad.

**-¡Lo hare!-** Contesto Braeburn asomándose por la ventana de su vagón.

Pinkie miro el tren alejarse tras las montañas, suspiro ligeramente y bajo su cabeza un poco triste.

**-Tengo hambre-** dijo Pinkie ante la mirada confundida y burlona de lo demás.

* * *

**Ok hasta aquí el One-shot. Como dije se me ocurrió por el episodio : En el Oeste, en el cual note que Braeburn tiene una personalidad muy similar a la de Pinkie. Se ve muy energético e incluso un poco fastidioso XD. Así que pensé: El y Pinkie harían una excelente pareja.**

**Bueno ojala les halla gustado. Comente y Critiquen. ñ_ñ**


End file.
